Good with Kids
by Abarero
Summary: England thinks that his visit will be ruined now that Sealand has invited himself along. Luckily for him, America knows exactly how to handle the young micro-nation. But with America busy, will England get the alone time he wants with his boyfriend? USUK


**Notes:** Written for rewritten as part of the livejournal community **usxuk** Secret Santa exchange.

* * *

**Good with Kids**

It's not like he'd been packed up for days or anything. It was after the winter holidays and America had been calling every moment he got, so it was just to hush the other nation up- that's all. It was always like this after New Years, the winter cold making America utterly miserable and lonely and trying to avoid going outside at all.

He was rather pathetic, wasn't he?

England shook his head free of the mental image of the pout and the wibbling blue eyes that America surely had on his face when he'd called earlier that day to ask, once more, if England was busy.

England had put his affairs in order at work and asked if he could take a few days off. For personal reasons, he'd stated, though he suspected that his boss knew the exact reason behind it.

It was all going according to plan, his plane set to leave in a few hours, when a knock sounded on England's front door.

He blinked. No one was planning on visiting, France never had the courtesy to knock, and he'd just gotten off the phone with America to arrange a pickup at the airport. Setting aside his luggage by the door, England peered out the small frosted window and was met with the imposing grimace of Sweden.

Gulping, and knowing that Sweden was probably in a brilliant mood and he just…wasn't looking it all that well, England warily opened the door.

"Hallo, can I…help you?"

England felt his eyebrows furrow as he noticed that the taller nation wasn't alone. Sealand was there, armed with a tiny suitcase of his own. This…didn't look good.

"S'rry to bother ya," Sweden mumbled. "I need a'fav'r."

With as much of a polite expression as he could muster, England replied back, "A favor?"

Sweden placed a hand on Sealand's shoulder and nudged him forward. The young micro-nation glared at England, but held his tongue. "Planned a r'laxing trip f'r F'nland and me. It's a…s'not for kids." The older nation went scarlet and cleared his throat. "A surpr'se, since he w'rks so hard this t'me of year."

England's strained smile waned. "And let me guess, you'd like me to look after Sealand while you're gone?"

Sweden nodded. "D'n't want 'im being l'nely."

"Papa, I can always go stay at Latvia's place! I bet jerk England has plans!" Sealand piped up. "Or I could just stay at home. I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"No," Sweden replied firmly. "S'not safe."

England saw the opening and subtly interjected. "I do sort of have plans, Sweden. If there is anyone else to call upon, I'm about to leave for America this afternoon…"

At the name 'America' Sealand's eyes lit up and a mischievous smile crept onto his face. "Papa, I'll be okay! England might be a jerk, but America's great!"

Green eyes glared. That little brat, he was…

"What's wrong with him visiting Latvia? Aren't they good friends?" England tried, really desperately hoping that he wasn't going to be burdened with Sealand on his trip.

Sweden just frowned. Or at least, England suspected that terrifying grimace was supposed to be a frown. Maybe it was a scowl. Or a smile. Who knew?

Sealand interrupted though before Sweden could. "Papa says Latvia drinks too much. Bad influence." Sealand rolled his eyes. "So I'm coming with you to America's house, jerk! Bye-bye Papa! Have fun with Dad!"

He hugged Sweden around the middle, smiled up at him and scurried inside England's open doorway (making sure to "accidentally" hit England in the side with his suitcase as he did so). Sweden nodded. "Goodbye, Sealand. Be good, m'kay?"

"I will!" He replied in a sweet, sing-song, voice that caused England to roll his eyes skyward.

Inwardly, England groaned. This trip was going to be a disaster.

* * *

It started going downhill immediately upon arrival. America's face had lit up when the driver he'd sent to the airport arrived with England in tow (the current extremely freezing temperatures enough to keep him huddled inside with a sweater, a hoodie and a blanket all swaddled around him to maintain as much heat as possible).

But before a single word could escape either of their lips, Sealand had bolted out of the backseat and rushed up to hug America's legs.

"Surprise! I came too, America!"

"Hey there, Sealand!"

As the two started chatting animatedly about some new video game Sealand was currently playing on his DS game system, England sighed a bit dejectedly. Of course America was more excited to see and hang out with someone young and fun like Sealand, just leaving England standing outside to haul the luggage in by himself.

On reaching the front door, England was shocked to feel his suitcase being lifted out of his hands. "Oh America, thank you I was just…"

"Greetings, limey."

England groaned inwardly. "…Hello, Tony."

The alien frowned. "I have been asked to assist you in putting your clothing receptacles away. Fucking hell." With a touch, each of the pieces of luggage started to glow bright blue before they began their floating ascent up the staircase.

Blinking, England watched the suitcases as they drifted single file up and away. He hoped it wouldn't have any adverse side effects on his belongings.

"Your fucking luggage is going in the spare room. Not _his_," Tony replied tersely. Then with a final glare over his shoulder, he went back into the main living room and picked up a game controller, starting back in on the video game he'd paused.

Sighing, England decided it might be best to go make sure the alien hadn't replaced his clothes with toxic waste or something. Even after America had made the two sit down and "talk out their differences," that only meant they had to be civil, not that they couldn't prank one another.

Tony's comment aside about which room England was sleeping in, he knew that with Sealand around (and most likely up for late-night pranking on his older brother), that staying with America as he usually did was out of the question. Walking over to his suitcase, which was thankfully unharmed, he set it out on the bed and groaned on finding that Sealand had crammed a chocolate bar into the top of it to melt.

"Bloody brilliant," England grumbled. "Why is it all my brothers have to make my life utterly…"

"England?" America's voice cut him off, the younger nation peering tentatively around the doorframe.

The Brit abruptly dropped his stained shirt and whirled around. "America?"

America smiled and quickly crossed the space between them. He pulled England into a hug, all warmth and happiness. "Sorry about the lack of a," he put on a false British accent, "proper greeting."

England let his stiff posture relax, just a little, as he hugged America back. "I take it Sealand is off destroying the house?"

Pulling back, America blinked down at him in confusion. "Why would he be doing that? He settled right down when I told him he could play video games with an alien."

"How is it that you are so much better with that…little ruffian?"

Laughing, America pulled England over to the bedside and sat down beside him. "Oh come on England, it's easy! Kids hate being told what to do, and that's all you ever do. Just…loosen up, okay? I mean, remember with me? You were great and we got along great until..."

"Until I started telling you what to do all the time, I know." England shook his head, but clasped America's hands all the same. "You just have a knack, that's all. It's like…even when we're out at the park or the cinema or wherever, children are just naturally drawn to you. For example, just the last time I visited that little girl came over and insisted you help her build a snowman! Just out of the blue!"

America was just about to lean in and peck a quick kiss to his partner's lips, when Sealand's voice came through the door.

"Hey America! I wanna show you something!"

With a squeeze of his hand and a smile to apologize, America stood up and went over to the younger nation. "Okay, what's up?"

"Come on! It's downstairs!"

As their chatter and laughter died away, England flopped back onto his bed with a sigh. While it was certainly quite annoying to see America so easily manage Sealand, he had to admit that it was strangely endearing as well. Something about America, whether it was a youngster he knew well like Sealand or Latvia, or if it was a child he'd never met before, just lit up around them. It was a natural ability of his to just click with them.

And as England glanced over at his chocolate-stained shirt, he sorely wished he could have even half of that talent.

* * *

England had set his shirt to soak in the sink, hoping that the fairly quick treatment of it would manage to get the chocolate all out. He trudged back downstairs, already dreading the fact that America would still probably be busy playing with Sealand.

Sure enough, he finally found them in the living room talking.

"I can teach you to skateboard, you know?" America was saying. England shook his head, that brilliant smile and the twinkle in America's eyes both being something he always got when he was excited about something.

"Really?" Sealand exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. He then composed himself and cleared his throat. "It's just that, due to the recent venture of my nation into the extreme sports industry, I feel it is my duty as the Mighty Sealand to understand this sport."

America clapped a hand onto the youngster's shoulder. "That Red Bull thing was awesome! Now we can't do something that fancy, but...nah, that might be too difficult for you."

"Nothing is too hard for the great nation of Sealand!"

"So you're strong enough to help me build a ramp?" America asked grinning.

Sealand crossed his arms and proudly nodded his head. "I do plenty of hard work on my platform. A mere wooden ramp should be easy for me!"

"Awesome!" America said. "Let's go out to my garage and get to work then!"

He caught England's eye as they walked away, a small apologetic smile on his lips. England couldn't begrudge him much though. It's not like _he_ ever had any interest in trying to break his neck by skateboarding.

America and Sealand spent most of the afternoon working away on building the large wooden ramp. England came in at one point and settled on the wooden stool America kept in the corner. Hiding his smile behind his teacup, he watched them interact.

When it came to actually testing the ramp out (which they'd had Tony teleport out into the empty outdoor pool), England was a little more wary.

America was bundled up in as many layers he could manage without messing up his aerodynamics on the half pipe. And he'd gotten Sealand all properly padded and helmeted as well (namely by giving him a set of pads and a helmet that was decorated in 'a really awesome space motif' as America had put it).

Once out on the edge of the pool, America walked Sealand through the basics.

"If you can manage an Ollie, then you can do awesomer stuff like kickflips and heelflips, okay?"

Sealand's eyes were wide with the thrill of it. "Okay! I, Sealand, will master an Ollie!"

America noticed England once again watching them and called over, "Hey England, you sure you don't wanna try it?"

England rolled his eyes. "No thank you. I'll leave the idiocy to you."

"Jerk England would probably fall flat on his face!" Sealand retorted, sticking his tongue out.

America chuckled. "I have to agree with the kid on this England, I can't see you and a skateboard getting along all that well."

With a huff, England crossed his arms. "Fine then, go show off you…you…show off!"

"Wanna see what you might be able to do after lots and lots of practice?" America asked, crouching down to Sealand's level. If possible, Sealand's eyes lit up even more.

"Yes! Go for it, America!"

With a winning smile, and a wink shot in England's direction, America went over to the top of the half pipe that now occupied his pool.

"Watch and be amazed!" He called out before dropping over the edge and starting to build up momentum.

He did kickflips and heelflips and aerials so complex that even England had to admit he was rather impressed by them. Once America came to a stop again, Sealand had clambered over to him.

"That was so awesome! Can you please please show me how to do all that stuff?"

America glanced over at England. "Hey England, you're staying here a couple of days right?"

England nodded, not exactly eager to spend those days outside watching them skateboard.

"Great! Okay Sealand, today we're going to work on a successful Ollie. I know I already promised we can swim with my whale in the indoor pool, so we'll do that before dinner. All right?"

"You are the awesomest country _ever_!" Sealand exclaimed, hopping up on his skateboard and waiting for the instructions.

America just shrugged, but his grin was smug. "Well, someone's gotta do it."

* * *

After spending a few hours getting Sealand to master a basic Ollie and letting him do a few basic runs down the half pipe, the trio trudged back inside.

As promised, America and Sealand then took a swim in the heated indoor pool where America's pet whale was spending the winter. England sat on the edge and read a book.

Considering the mischievous glances Sealand kept shooting him, England was now beginning to wonder if the little brat had planned this all along. _Come along on my trip that he just knew I wanted to spend alone with America, then get America distracted with all kinds of fun childish games._ England sighed. And by the time they got Sealand to bed, they still couldn't risk anything, because the little terror would just pop in unexpectedly in the middle of the night and ruin anything that might be happening.

This trip was an utter disaster, at least when it came down to England spending time with America. Sure, America was great. He was keeping Sealand so well managed that even the boy's few snarky comments weren't as annoying as usual.

But England desperately wanted time _alone_ with America.

At the dinner table, America could tell that England was starting to sulk, and slid his hand over to clasp England's discreetly. Green eyes went wide, his cheeks flushing with color, as he glanced over to America who was shooting him a small smile.

Okay, well at least America was trying! Sealand, on the other hand…

"Ewww, I'm not eating these veggies at all! So gross!" The young micro-nation grumbled, shoving the pile to the corner of his plate with disdain. Then, with a shrewd gleam in his eye, he looked right at England. "And I totally know you're holding hands under the table with your _booooy-friend_."

England started to jerk his hand away, and was about to reprimand Sealand for not eating his vegetables while he was at it, when he felt America give his hand a squeeze.

"Be right back, England. Gonna go get some more veggies since they're good for my muscles. Whatdya think, hmm?" He let England's hand go and flexed his bicep. "Looking awesome, right?"

England shook his head, knowing this was probably one of those strange fad diets America was always on. Not that the other nation needed it, England was certain of that being as he'd seen him in the…well, less that clad, that is. But America never seemed to realize that all the weight he was gaining was muscle, not fat. England chuckled a bit to himself and let a slight smile quirk at his lips.

"You look quite…well," he paused, shooting a glare at Sealand. He was not about to let that little deviant ruin his time with America, "quite smashing, really."

America blinked, a light blush dusting his cheeks, as a grin surfaced on his face. "Really?"

"You think I didn't notice when you were swimming earlier?"

Sealand just gaped before plugging his ears and beginning to chant, "I can't hear you! I can't hear you! Mushy stuff is dumb so I can't hear you!"

"All right!" America pumped his fist. "Loads of veggies for me then!"

England watched fondly as America went over to the counter and piled a heaping helping of vegetables onto his plate. More surprisingly though, England turned back to the table to find Sealand starting to shovel the vegetables on his plate into his mouth in ample amounts.

With a smile, he looked back to America and caught his eye. Score another point for Mister Mom over there. He'd gotten _Sealand_ to eat his _vegetables_.

* * *

After dinner, America had settled Sealand down in front of a movie and pulled England aside.

"Watch and learn," he commented, watching as sure enough- Sealand dozed off right there on the couch about ten minutes into the movie.

England's eyes went wide. "How did you…did you drug his food?"

"Nope."

"Sleeping pills in his drink?"

"Nope."

"Then," England said, gesturing, "how did you get the brattiest little brat in the world to go to bed _before_ his bedtime without a huge argument?"

America wrapped his arms around England's waist. "Simple. I was the awesomest country in the world and literally wore the kid out. Now you get me all to yourself for the rest of the evening."

"You mean…" England gasped. "You …"

America shrugged. "Hey, I'm not letting an unexpected third wheel interrupt all my time with you. I got him to play video games, hammer for hours on a ramp, skateboard, swim and then gave him a full meal. Ta-da! Sleeping kid who will soundly doze the night away and not bother his annoying brother and his _booooy-friend _."

England shifted in his arms to press a kiss to his lips. "I really bloody love you, right now. Just so you know."

Nuzzling his nose against England's America replied back, "Well, just so you know, I think we oughta put the kid in bed and move your things to my room before Tony finishes the next level of this game. I'm gonna distract him right now, so make a bolt for my room once he's gone, okay?"

England nodded, both of them sharing a quick smile before America called out. "Hey Tony? Can you get Sealand upstairs without waking him up?"

"Fucking zombies!" Tony cursed before pausing the game and getting up. He pointed a finger at Sealand, and much like the luggage before, he glowed blue as he levitated up off the couch. As Tony walked up behind Sealand to assure the young nation was properly tucked in, America and England took each other's hands and stealthily snuck up the stairs.

"Go on to my room," America murmured, pecking a kiss to England's lips as he shoved him slightly in that direction. "I'll get your stuff."

England gave his hand a squeeze before he quietly pushed open the door to America's room.

America ran down the hall, abruptly turning into England's room and making quick work of his plan. He grabbed up the luggage, stuffed some pillows under the blankets to make it appear as if someone was sleeping there, and dimmed all the lights. Then, he quietly left and loudly said (so Tony could hear) "All right England, go on to bed ya old man!"

Then without a moment to spare, he raced down the hall to his room and just made it inside the door as Tony came back out. "Fucking kid. America?"

"Going to bed early, Tony!" He called out through the door, England pressed up against him and both of them trying to keep their laughter down. "See if you can beat level eight for me. You know those weirdo zombies in that part gives me nightmares."

Knowing fully well that the alien would take that challenge, America cracked the door open just in time to see Tony retreating down the stairs.

"Fucking hell. It's always those zombies. If only the weapons store in the simulator supplied a gamma-reactor-ray. That would neutralize the infected humans. Fucking supply store."

With a grin, America closed his door and locked it. Setting England's suitcase aside, he took England's hand and tugged him over to the bed. They both flopped down on it, America's arms pulling England tight against his chest.

"I know you're probably way tired since it's like…seven and you're old, but I was thinking…"

England smirked against his jawline and pressed a kiss there. "Rather dangerous, that thinking."

"I know."

"Could lead to…" England tugged at America's hoodie until it came off up over his head. "_Things_."

"I was hoping you'd be interested in such _things_."

"But of course, idiot." England pressed a searing kiss to his lips, his hands warm through America's t-shirt and his tongue pushing through into America's mouth. He hummed in satisfaction at the sensation, returning just as good as he was getting as he tangled his fingers into England's hair. After a few moments, America grinned into the kiss, rolling sideways and taking England with him.

They parted then, gasping for breath, as America smiled. "So I'm thinking tomorrow I'll teach Sealand this one move on the half pipe that, if we're lucky, might get him down for an afternoon nap."

"Afternoon, hmm?" England asked, sliding a hand up under America's shirt as America began to unfasten England's shirt buttons. "I think I can fit that into my busy schedule."

As they leaned close again, clothing being shed and bare skin being pressed together, America whispered against England's lips. "You'd better have time in your schedule for it." He kissed England then, long and loving, tender yet with a playful twist to it. "Because I can promise you this: it's going to be so incredibly _smashing_."

England smirked, pulling down America's jeans with a flourish.

"Count me in then."

"Awesome."

* * *

It was a little after midnight when America crept out of his bedroom wrapped in a robe. He stole silently down the staircase and peered around the corner to see that Tony was still shooting away at zombies on the big screen TV. Shuddering at the sight, he quickly retreated to the kitchen, scrounging up a plateful of cookies and a glass of milk.

Once back upstairs, America made a slight detour from his room, walking down the hallway and peering in on the sleeping Sealand.

The young nation looked content, a smile on his face as he peacefully slept the night away. America crossed the room swiftly and set his cup of milk aside for a moment.

"Goodnight, Sealand. Sleep well," he murmured, adjusting the boy's pillow and tucking his sheets closer around him.

Then as quietly as he came, America lifted up his glass of milk and went back to his own room. Right as he'd gotten his door locked again, England piped up from where he was still nestled in a cocoon of America's sheets.

"You are not eating those in your bed."

"Oh come on, England! That's the best place to eat cookies and milk."

"But the crumbs…"

America leaned over the edge and pecked a milk-damp kiss to England's lips. "Can be brushed away, oh stodgy one."

England frowned, but with a sigh, he finally relented. "Fine. You big goof."

With a subdued cheer, America crawled back under the blankets and nuzzled into England's side. "I'll share?"

England snatched up a cookie and dunked it into America's glass of milk. "You'd better."

The two shared a smile before both of them started fussing over the cookies. And England thought to himself, perhaps this trip wouldn't be a disaster after all.

* * *

Notes:  
[1] "That Red Bull thing": In 2008, Sealand hosted a skateboarding event with Church and East Ltd sponsored by Red Bull.  
[2] The Ollie an aerial skateboarding trick. However, once you master it you can do other tricks. For example, the kickflip and the heelflip both begin with an ollie.


End file.
